gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Perennial (IV)
Der Perennial (dt. Staude) ist ein Kombi aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der von Dinka hergestellt wird. Neben der normalen Version gibt es im Gebiet des Francis International Airport auch eine Version im flyUS-Design. Die Scheinwerfer und Motorraumpartie erinnern an den Honda Civic R FN2 samt den Heckscheinwerfern. Die Seitenpartie und das Panoramadach wurden von der Mercedes-Benz-R-Klasse inspiriert, aber optisch gesehen erinnert er auch an einen Honda Odyssey der dritten und vierten Generation. Der Perennial ähnelt überhaupt nicht dem Perennial aus den vorherigen Teilen, woraus sich schließen lässt, dass der Wagen vollkommen überarbeitet wurde. Fahrverhalten und Optik Mit den vergleichsweise nutzlosen Kombis aus den vorherigen Spielen hat der 2008er Perennial keinerlei Gemeinsamkeit mehr. War er zuvor noch ein Kombi aus den 70er Jahren, so ist der aktuelle Wagen ein geräumiger Minivan, der seinem Ruf als Familienkutsche gerecht wird. Die Optik ist vergleichsweise modern und dynamisch für diese Fahrzeugklasse. Besonders auffallend sind das große Panoramaglasdach und die durchlaufenden Rückleuchten. Die Motorenabteilung hat volle Arbeit geleistet, der Motor liefert Kraft, leider wird dies vom hohen Gewicht vermindert, ein Tribut an den ganzen Komfortkram, den angeblich jeder braucht. Eigentlich sollte man von Dinka erwarten, dass sie sportliche Autos bauen, jedoch wird man maßlos enttäuscht. Die Fuhre schaukelt und wankt, bis den Passagieren schlecht wird, Grund dafür ist die (zu) weich ausgelegte Federung. Einzig und allein die Bremsen sind im oberen Mittelfeld, ABS gibt es dennoch nicht. Das Fazit: Wer sich einen sportlichen Minivan/Kombi sucht, sollte nach was anderem suchen, oder sich für eine geräumige Limousine entscheiden. Wer aber komfortabel von A nach B fahren will, dann kann man den Perennial durchaus empfehlen. flyUS-Perennial Der flyUS-Perennial ist eine spezielle Variante, die von der Fluggesellschaft flyUS nur am Francis International Airport eingesetzt wird und die gleichen Leistungsdaten besitzt wie das zivile Äquivalent. Derweil besitzt diese Ausführung des Fahrzeugs kein Panoramadach, und obwohl er eine Leuchte auf dem Dach trägt, leuchtet diese nicht wie beim flyUS-Feroci auf. Fundorte der Normalversion GTA IV und Episoden # Oft in Midtown anzutreffen, Algonquin # Häufig in Westdyke anzutreffen, Alderney GTA IV # In der Mission Ivan the not so Terrible blockiert ein Perennial die Straße Fundorte der flyUS-Version GTA IV und Episoden # Häufig auf der Rollbahn des Francis International Airport anzutreffen, Dukes The Lost and Damned # In der Mission Politics am Hubschrauberlandeplatz des Francis International Airport geparkt, Dukes Trivia * Die voreingestellten Radiosender sind Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 und Fusion FM. * Der Perennial besitzt, wie der Pinnacle und der Contender, Tagfahrlichter, die in die Frontspoilerlippe eingelassen sind. * Der Perennial ist eines von drei Autos in der GTA-Serie mit Panoramaglasdach. Die anderen Fahrzeuge mit diesem Feature sind der Euros aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und der Surge aus Grand Theft Auto V. Bildergalerie Perennial Front.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht des Perennial Perennial Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Perennial Fly Us.png|Der spezielle flyUS-Perennial Flyus Perennial Heck IV.jpg|Heck- und Seitenansicht dieser Version Perennial badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken FlyUS-Feroci&Perennial-Texturen.png|Textur der Aufschriften der flyUS-Version en: Perennial es: Perennial pl :Perennial pt: Perennial nl:Perennial Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Minivans